


Pumpkins

by nathalieisnotfine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I typed this at 3 am help, my hand is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathalieisnotfine/pseuds/nathalieisnotfine
Summary: Apparently, Gabriel agreed to a pumpkin carving activity. Nathalie takes the liberty to remind him. Multiple times.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Pumpkins

Gabriel Agreste stood before a window, the reflection of thousands of houses and the Eiffel Tower reflected against his lenses. He was thousands of worlds away, daydreaming about a time before Emilie had - left. Lately, he found it hard to tear himself away from those dreams. He was interrupted by loud dinging of his phone, which he had placed on a stand next to the bed. Reluctantly, he flipped open the screen and was greeted by a stone faced photo of Nathalie and a message saying,   
“Sir, forgive me for interrupting, but you have a pumpkin carving activity scheduled with your son this afternoon. You promised him; he would be devastated if you weren’t there.”   
Nathalie and her messages, typed as if she was writing a formal paper, as always. He was about to respond when he remembered an email he had to address. He sighed, knowing what was coming. An entire paragraph of questions, invitations, and accusations. Gabriel hated people. Absolutely despised them. They were so predictable. He responded to the email, quickly and harshly, to say the least.  
Forgetting he still hadn’t responded to Nathalie’s request, he slipped back into a daydream, this one being about Nathalie. Oh, god. He wanted to crawl under the table as he remembered his concerns. The miraculous was taking a toll on her, no matter how hard she worked to conceal it. She insisted she was fine, but he wasn’t blind, or a fool. She was skilled at hiding her true health state, or any emotions in general, and she had fooled him. For six months she had put up a facade of “I’m fine, sir.” Only when he found her on the floor, choking on her own blood, did he realize the severity of the situation. He was furious. Furious at her for not confiding in him, and furious at himself for not realizing sooner.  
He was interrupted yet again by a more urgent “Sir?” from Nathalie. He blanched. He had forgotten about her message. He responded with a quick, “coming!” and ran out the door. He slowed down to a more acceptable pace when he reached the stairs, and found Adrien and Nathalie already sitting at the table, Nathalie with a knowing smirk on her face, and Adrien looking both hopeful and delighted when he saw his father walking down the stairs.   
“I thought you wouldn’t come!” the boy said, clearly more excited than he would let himself show.  
“Your father has been trying to keep his promises,” Nathalie replied, while shooting a thankful look at Gabriel. She gestured to a chair at the head of the table, and he sat down, not looking her in the eyes, knowing what he would see. She looked - unhealthy. Bloodshot eyes, gaunt frame, what you would see with someone recovering from a long and painful illness. Except Nathalie wasn’t recovering. On the contrary, she seemed to be getting worse.   
He shook himself out of his trance, and looked over the contents of the table. He really needed to stop doing that, or Adrien would start getting ideas. It was a wonder he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with Nathalie. She seemed to be hiding it well though. Adrien handed him a knife, and he started carving.


End file.
